Dear Thomas
by Agaeti du Evarinya
Summary: Hace un año que estoy aquí se termino el laberinto, se terminaron las pruebas, se termino Cruel. Pero perdí demasiado, como seguir con vida cuando hay tanta sangre en tu pasado. A veces solo necesitas despedirte adecuadamente


Un año, ha pasado un maldito año, desde que huimos de CRUEL y llegamos a esta isla, estamos completamente aislados del resto del mundo pero, se puede decir que tenemos una buena vida tenemos lo necesario, Minho es un buen líder y a organizado éste lugar bastante bien, me recuerda mucho al Área salvo por el peligro de los penitentes y la imperiosa necesidad de huir, al llegar aquí encontramos pequeños edificios con departamentos luz, agua y otras cosas, aun así hemos mejorado el lugar y trabajamos no sólo para subsistir (aun que ya no nos envían provisiones ni suministros) nos ayuda a distraer nuestra mente de lo que sucede con el resto del mundo. Mi día es igual que todos desde que estoy aquí, despierto en el departamento que comparto con Minho y Sartén, desayuno lo que Sartén me dé, me dedico a trabajar en la huerta, salgo a comer y ayudo a Minho a monitorear la isla y algunas veces paseo con Brenda o con mis amigos, pero hoy no puedo, hace exactamente un año llegamos aquí para iniciar una nueva vida. Son tantas las cosas que me recuerda este día, la muerte de Teresa, la de Newt y el fin de todo lo vivido por culpa de CRUEL. Necesito pensar y es por eso que estoy sentado en la playa mirando hacia el mar, parece que se siente como yo pues las olas azotan con furia en la costa y es como si el mar la extrañará tanto como yo y cuando lo veo no puedo dejar de pensar que es del mismo color de sus ojos. Sigo en eso cuando algo se estrella contra una roca suena como si se algo se rompiera, me levanto de la arena y camino en esa dirección cuando estoy a unos metros alcanzó a ver una botella de cristal al parecer no está rota pero en la zona que impacto con la roca se ven hendiduras finas como telaraña, creo que tiene algo dentro la tomo y compruebo que dentro hay una especie de papel enrollado regreso al lugar que había ocupado hace un rato y saco el pergamino que no se parece a ninguna clase de papel que haya visto antes lo extiendo y me encuentro con una carta.

 _Querido Tom:_

 _Hola, te preguntaras porque la carta, bueno he visto que no eres tan feliz como aparentas, tu vida ha sido difícil y es comprensible que aun no superes lo que viviste, tantas pruebas, tantas muertes y el peso de tu pasado te crean conflicto. Siempre he creído que recordar te haría mucho bien y te ayudaría a atar cabos sueltos pero es tu decisión y lo importante es que sigas adelante._

 _Otra razón es que no nos despedimos adecuadamente y creo que necesitas saber que ha sido de nosotros, todos estamos en lugar hermoso, hay un bosque rodeado de montañas nevadas y el mar se extiende en el horizonte no hay reglas y vivimos en paz. Alby se ve muy feliz, encontró a muchos de sus amigos, los que llegaron al Área antes, me llevo bien con ellos, son de lo más agradables y divertidos me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos, además todos tienen su memoria intacta y hay varias chicas del grupo B que son encantadoras, creo que te agradarían. Te alegrara saber que Chuck se ha encontrado con su familia, me dijo que cuando llego aquí su madre lo recibió como tú le habías dicho, el rostro surcado de lagrimas y la sonrisa más bella que vio jamás, también dice que sus padres lo abrazaron tan fuerte que casi lo asfixian, ella es la mujer más dulces que conozco y cocina delicioso y su padre es un hombre muy bueno, Newt y yo pasamos a verlos seguido. Lo sé Newt, no te guarda ningún tipo de rencor, el es grandioso, llegamos al mismo tiempo y nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, creo que siempre lo fuimos, el recuperó sus recuerdos y cada cosa que hicimos en CRUEL dejo de tener sentido, no hay mas culpas ni dolor para nosotros y ahora que somos libres nada nos impide llevarnos bien, nos gusta recorrer el bosque y charlar por horas, a veces salimos con Chuck a la playa, o simplemente nadamos en el lago, de hecho esta aquí mientras te escribo y me pidió que te diga ésto:_

 _Tomy no seas idiota deja de preocuparte por nosotros y sigue con tu vida, si se te ocurre hacer alguna idiotez te daré una paliza en cuanto estés aquí._

 _Bueno creo que no pude haberlo expresado mejor. Por último quiero pedirte un favor no eches por tierra mi sacrificio, cuando me interpuse entre ti y esa losa pensé en que tenías mucho por delante, no voy a disculparme por mis acciones en vida porque no me arrepiento de nada cada cosa que hice fue por un motivo y tal vez lo entiendas algún día o tal vez no, pero a pesar de ello ten en mente que te quiero y siempre lo hice. Tom la vida es un regalo cada día, cada segundo es una oportunidad para que hagas las cosas de otra manera si bien no se puede cambiar el pasado si puedes aprender mucho, puedes quedarte llorando por los que nos fuimos en algún rincón por el resto de tus días o levantarte y salir a delante por los que aun están, tu eliges, espero que tomes la decisión correcta. Solo me queda decirte que te quiero y que sigas luchando por lo que crees correcto_

 _Con amor, Teresa_

Me quedo mirando esa carta por lo que bien pudieron ser horas, miro al mar, ya no se ve furioso y yo me siento tranquilo, mis mejillas están húmedas y me doy cuenta que he estado llorando, ella está bien con mis amigos, no necesitó saber más, me levanto del suelo y camino a casa, llegó y voy directo a mi habitación ignorando los gritos de Minho (algo como -Donde estabas cabeza de galopó, porque demonios te desapareces de esa miertera forma sin decir nada...) y busco una hoja y un bolígrafo y escribo lo que llevo guardado por tanto tiempo

 _Querida Teresa:_

 _Gracias por tu carta me alegro que estén bien, pensar en que ustedes son felices me hace feliz. Me alegra mucho que no me guarden rencor, no pasa un día sin que piense que ustedes deberían estar aquí en mi lugar, pero es grandioso que Chuck encontrará a su familia. Tienes razón respecto a Newt es grandioso y dile que le haré caso no pienso hacer idioteces, me alegra que sean amigos pero deberías salir más con las del grupo B, Aris dice que tu y Raquel eran grandes amigas. Teresa créeme que no pasa un día sin que piense en lo que hiciste por mí, no importa el pasado fui un tonto por desperdiciar el tiempo que pasaste conmigo, espero algún día puedas perdonarme, te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Pondré todo mi empeñó en ser mejor y espero algún día llegar a donde están ustedes._

 _Por siempre tuyo, Thomas_

Metí la carta en la misma botella en que recibí la de ella me, meto a la cama y por primera vez en mucho tiempo consigo dormir. Al amanecer tomo la botella de la mesa de noche y salgo sin hacer ruido Minho y Sartén siguen durmiendo (puedo escucharlos roncar) camino al mar y me pongo sobre la roca de la noche anterior aun no sale el sol y antes de que lo haga arrojo la botella tan lejos como puedo, mientras la veo perderse en el mar azul susurro –Hasta siempre mi amor – porque estoy seguro de que volveré a verlos.

En algún lugar al que no pueden ir los vivos, unas manos finas sostienen la maltrecha carta de Thomas, -Te dije que le haría bien saber de nosotros- unos brazos fuertes rodean la fina silueta de una chica –Sabes que no podrás volver a hacer algo así- ella gira lo suficiente para encontrarse con un chico rubio –Pero valió la pena – el sonríe, ella guarda la carta y toma su mano y ambos caminan hacia ese lugar en donde no hay culpas ni dolor.

Notas finales:

Hola gente de Fanfiction, basicamente publico esto porque creo que no se les hizo justicia a estas muertes, principalmente a las de Newt y Teresa. Este es el primer fanfic que publico, y de verdad me gustaria saber su opinion, se acepan criticas, sugerencias y todo tipo de tomatazos asi que si lo dejan en los comentarios se los agradecere infinitamente. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
